


The Emissary

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Other, Tentacles, The non-con is up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: "one word: tentacles. lots of tentacles."I feel you, Scy.





	The Emissary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> It's tagged non-con but it really depends on how you want to interpret it. She could be thoroughly enjoying herself for all we know.


End file.
